(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable seat and more particularly relates to a mounting assembly for a seat member.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In locomotive cabs, seats are generally provided for the engineer or other operators of the locomotive. These seats are generally adaptable for vertical adjustment as well as rotatable adjustment in order to assist the engineer or operator in carrying out the functions of his job in a comfortable position. The most commonly used seat and mounting assembly is one wherein a mounting assembly is secured to an inner side wall of a locomotive cab, the mounting assembly having a first vertically extending tubular member which is telescopically received by a second tubular member which is attached to a horizontally extending support member attached to the side wall of the cab. The first tubular member is provided with a socket therein, the socket being prepared by machining the inner wall of the first tubular member to a preselected diameter and depth to receive a seat trunnion therein. The first tubular member is provided with an upper edge machined to receive an outwardly extending flange on the upper extremity of the seat trunnion, the flange bearing against the upper edge of the tubular member. Thus, rotational movement of the seat causes wear between the trunnion flange and the upper machined edge of the tubular member thereby requiring replacement in relative short periods of time.